


Sin

by HeyItsMavin



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, HeadmasterDavid!, HeadmistressGwen!, Max is their nephew, Max's parents still suck, Max/Nikki endgame, Multi, Neil and Nikki are also stepsiblings, Prepschool AU, Religion?, Sasha and Max are stepsiblings, based off cruel intentions because i am pure trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2019-07-06 03:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15878016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyItsMavin/pseuds/HeyItsMavin
Summary: "Max." Sasha's voice was like honey to his ears. "Have you thought anymore on the proposition?" nails trailed down the back of his shoulders. jade colored eyes gazed into forest green lockers ahead of him, specifically, hers."You mean the bet? yeah, i've thought about it. I just don't know the stakes." his tone seemed hesitant. Why should he trust her?Her lips hit his ear as she spoke, sending jolts down his spine."If I win? I get the keys to your brand new car, maybe even a little more. but if you win?" her teeth grazed his earlobe"You get me for the night..."





	1. Prologue

(Other chapters will be longer, this is just to give a feel for Max. He's fucked up. enjoy! Sorry for formatting.)

“Max are you focused?” Dr. Leanne Geneva questioned tiredly to the teen laying against the dark leather couch. His jade green eyes trailing the clocks hands. She didn’t spend eight years in a strenuous PhD program for some little shit to test her patience week after week.

“Maxwell.” She tried again, sharper this time, receiving an annoyed grunt from the boy in front of her.

“You do realize you eyeing up that clock isn’t going to make me stop trying right?” his gaze flickered in boredom as he sat up, slouched on the old leather, hands folded loosely in his lap.

“I’ll humor you, lady. Whatcha wanna discuss?” His voice drawled sarcastically sending an impish grin her way, Dr. Geneva resisted an eyeroll, writing down the word asshole on her notepad.

“Well, I know Campbell Prep opens back up next week, I also gathered from your Uncle David that you’ll be a senior. Any colleges you’re looking into applying?” Max smirked again, before running his fingers through his wavy, jet black hair. His eyes glinting in amusement.

“Nah. College isn’t my speed doc. You of all people should gather that.” Dr. Geneva sighed thoughtfully before continuing.  
“Come on now, there has to be something you’re good at.” She challenged. This time, Max smiled at her, the way he leered with an unwavering grin made her stomach twist in discomfort.

“You know what? There is something I’ve been told I excel in.” his tone was suggestive, smug, but Dr. Geneva took the bait anyway because this was progress either way.  
“Go on! What are you good at.” Glancing at her notebook, almost eager to write.

“Photography.” She looked perplexed, before grinning and jotting it down. “I have an eye for… beautiful things.” He glanced at the clock beside him, noticing the session was up, beating her to the punch of ending it, he stood with her.

“Doc, I want to thank you for putting up with me for so many weeks, I do apologize from the bottom of my heart, I just don’t trust easy, so telling you my passion for photographs is near and dear to me. So I thank you for listening.” 

With a grin, Dr. Geneva patted Max on the shoulder. Maybe he was a good kid after all.

“I’ll see you in a few weeks!” replied the teen sweetly. “Tell your daughter I said hello!” he skipped to the elevator, leaving his dumbstruck therapist staring at the closing doors.  
3.

2.

1.

Dr. Geneva’s office phone rang. It was Lucille, her secretary, she was frantic, mentioning her daughter Anna was on line one. Leanne swallowed hard before being met with her daughters sobs. “Mommy.” Oh god.

“D-do you remember that guy I was seeing?” Leanne saw red.

“He said I was perfect mom… that I had the best body, and that he couldn’t wait to take my picture. He sent them out to the whole school! My naked pictures!” Oh, that little shit was dead.

“He said his name was Max…” it was then, Leanne all but flew to the elevator, not even aware of how many people were watching her, she spotted Max headed across the food court in the little shopping center. Flinging herself against the balcony rails she screamed, tears of anger and rage, ruining her makeup, and perfect appearance.  
Max had destroyed her life in all but a month, now the only thing left to was to watch show with the rest of the patrons.

He couldn't wait to tell Sasha.


	2. For The Right Price

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the end of the day, Maxwell Greene does anything for the right price.

The drive to the Rosemont house is silent. Max glances idly to the buttons on the dash that folds down the roof to his cherry red Mustang, it's warm enough, but Max isn't sure if he wants to feel the sun on his olive skin. He feels tired, not bad, about what he did to Anna Geneva and his "old" therapist. He assumes he has to find a new one, knowing he burned yet another bridge at Sasha Rosemont's expense.

(Two months earlier)

_It was Sasha suggested Max start therapy. No doubt there was a heated debate. Max had sworn up and down he didn't need to see a "fucking quack" and that he didn't need "fixing." Sasha simply shrugged, and turned back to the television in front of her, watermelon hair swishing to her shoulders; a dismissal of the black haired teen who in turn mumbled "Fucking slut." Before exiting to his room._

_Hours later, Sasha enters Max's bedroom running her nails down his arms as a show plays on his laptop. Much to Sasha's annoyance, he doesn't move._

_"You need something?"_

_"I need a favor." Her tone is airy and light, the boy sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose, pausing his screen before swiveling to face her._

_"30 seconds."_

_"I found your perfect therapist" Jaded eyes meet pink. Her voice is irritating._

_"She is the mother of Anna Geneva." Max groans._

_"What bullshit do i need to accomplish? You know since you're to much of pussy to do any dirty work." He bites back, knowing immediately what game she's playing._

_"You catch on quick." She smiles, it's cold and calculating. "Anna tried to get me out of the role of class president last year. You know how being a leader of a top organization at Campbell looks on a college application. Especially Yale."_

_"Good for Anna. Shame it didn't work." Sasha doesn't flinch when she smacks him across the face. Max stays to the side, cracking his neck before facing her again._

_"Stop being a prick for two minutes. You know how much Yale means to me. Every organization that I'm in affects me, and that little bitch almost ruined it. Daddy would have a disappointment for a daughter and we wouldn't live it down." Max is stoic._

_"If Yale means the world, why do I do all of your work? It's just another accomplishment to add to your already luxurious life. Your father makes enough to physically pay any prestigious university to accept you. This Anna shit was last term. Get the fuck over it princess." Sasha glares angrily before gripping Max by the jaw. She's tired of him. She's tired of his shit, constant remarks, and cynicism. He needs to just obey. She's new money. Without her, and her father, Maxwell Greene is nothing more than a fucking street rat._

_"You know Max, I don't know what my father sees in that drug addicted mother of yours." Her voice is low, the pair are nose to nose, nails embedding themselves in Max's jaw. "I really suggest you stop fighting me, acting as if  your morality outweighs your poor fucking background. Everything comes with a pretty penny. For the right price you'll do whatever i say."_

_"Fuck you, Sasha." She stands, taking out a thousand dollars. Throwing it on his desk. She doesn't even care if her point is made. She saunters out, before turning back to her sad excuse for a stepbrother._

_"Get Anna in bed, naked, take photos, and circulate them. I want her out of Campbell prep."_

_"If i refuse?" Max starts._

_"You won't. There's another five hundred. Your time starts now. I'll give you until the last week of August." And shes gone, Max stares at the money in disgust. Jamming it in his pocket._

_He researches Leanne Geneva in the meantime._

_He also fucking hates himself. ___

__Max parks outside, entering the gate code, and walking through the front door. Sasha is filing her nails._ _

__"Five hundred." He smiles, holding out his phone, on it, is a photo of Leanne Geneva, tears streaming down her face. Sasha smirks._ _

__"Didn't think you had it in you. What about Anna's photos?"_ _

__"Circulating. Emailing em to Leanne tonight. She'll be out of Campbell Prep before we even start."_ _

__"You're sick. Yet dependable. Like i said, There's a price for anything."_ _

__Max feels nauseous, but smirks, accepting the five hundred with little difficulty._ _

__At least, it's what he tells himself._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter starts our story! Enjoy, let me know what you think!


	3. Negotiations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the long hiatus! I promise I didn't abandon this! I had just started back at university and with the stress of being a full time student, and personal issues going on, I lost inspiration.
> 
> I apologize if everything feels and reads as juvenile. Getting back into things after 9 months is a definite challenge. But I really hope you all like this!
> 
> Thanks for the kudos and reviews, please keep them coming. It will motivate me!
> 
> Xo.

The dog days of summer were vastly coming to an end as senior year at Campbell Prep started up tomorrow. Aside from Sasha's shit, Max hadn't seen her since the payout last week, not that he was complaining, if anything, her whiney vocal fry was like nails against a chalkboard. She was attractive on the surface, beautiful face, lithe frame, and sultry gaze. Though, upon opening her mouth, every image of beauty was shot straight to hell. Pity really, her soul was just as vile as her personality.

Though Max couldn't preach for purity himself as he was a mere puppet in the world of his ivy-league bound step sister. He came from a drug addicted mother, Donna, who selfishly sought dollar signs the minute Michael Rosemont stepped into the picture. Sweeping the two impoverished nobodies out from their crime-riddled area, to a mansion in the Hills.

Sasha hadn't been nearly as welcoming to her new families lower-class status, crinkling her nose as Max stuck out his hand in a polite gesture. She stormed off shortly after realizing her father was serious about them staying. It wasn’t offensive, Max was used to ill-treatment, taking the brunt of his mother's verbal abuse when she was out of her mind, downing a bottle of cheap wine; he had hoped this new fling would last more than six months.

Of course, this was almost seven years ago. Sasha grew to loathe him still, they were most definitely toxic to each other, little spats from their younger years had evolved into full blown screaming matches, and objects being thrown, intending to cause pain. Sasha was more volatile, and Max bared the scars to prove it.

Neither parent suspected any harm as they were never around longer than a day before leaving on another lavish trip. Michael and Donna were oblivious, thinking their children were best friends, unaware of how wrong everything was. Max shook his head dismissing the thoughts, as he swung his leg over the windowsill before fishing out a cigarette from the pocket of his ripped jeans and lighting it, a heavy drag burned deep into his lungs. He ran his fingers through his tousled hair, jaded eyes observing the streets, various people were out, mostly adults with young kids, probably enjoying their own last day of summer as well. He never knew that feeling. Jade eyes flickered over to the sun setting behind the trees.

Moments later, Max saw a black car swerve around the bend of his driveway. His uncle David had just pulled in as he ground his cigarette onto the ledge.

“Max! Get off of that window ledge and come down here this instant!” David scolded, crisp white shoes sinking into the grass, arms folded across his gray collared shirt that was tucked into a simple pair of jeans in true dad fashion. Mock saluting, Max shouted.

“Of course Davey!” Sauntering out to the tall redhead, Max grinned at the annoyed expression across his uncle's face.

“To what do I owe this pleasure, David?”

“This is no laughing matter, Max. Tomorrow starts your very last year at Campbell Prep! I am demanding no tomfoolery at all during your last two terms. As you know, Gwen and I have had a lengthy discussion about your place in our community, we think it would be best if you become an active member of our welcome committee. We have two new seniors coming in and I personally am asking if you show them around to their classes, and the Campbell way!” Max scoffed in disbelief. No fucking way.

“Are you two out of your fucking minds? Are you aware that the only reason I'm in this godforsaken school is because I'm a distant relative of yours? It's not because I'm educated, not because I'm fucking articulate, and it most certainly isn't because I'm fucking friendly and welcoming. Get Sasha to do it. It's one more thing added to her list for Yale.”

David wasn't relenting. Eyeing his nephew before pulling out his cellphone. Gwen was on speed-dial in an instant. Max would do this if he liked it or not.

\---

“Do you really believe you're going to weasel your way out of this Maxwell?!” Gwen had all but slammed him into a chair the minute David pushed him through the door of their apartment. Her voice was shrill in his ears.

“I'm just trying to have a peaceful final year. I'll be out of your hair come June.”

“Max, we aren't going to throw you out of our lives the minute you graduate. We want what's best for you. Putting yourself out there could really help you shine!” David interjected, hands on Gwen's shoulder's firmly, in an attempt to calm her. She rolled her violet eyes, before taking a deep breath.

“Despite what you think, we love you, you little hellion. I know this seems stupid to you, but meeting new people isn't always terrible. Who knows, you could really enjoy yourself.” Gwen reasoned, eyes tracing Max's unwavering scowl.

“What's in it for me?” Gwen sighed.

“If you do this it will be counted as your senior project. Senior seminar will be optional. Even though you won't go either way.”

Max nodded, extending his hand.

“I'm in.”

“One catch. You can't fuck around on your remaining class loads. Passing marks.” Gwen countered.

“Done. Can I sleep here? I don't feel like being home.” Maxed asked pushing in his chair, cracking his knuckles.

“Always. I'll wash your spare uniform. Pleasure doing business with you.” Gwen turned to David, a smug yet satisfied grin etched into her features.

“That's how you negotiate, love.” Hands winding around his neck.

“Senior seminar is mandatory.” David's eyes hardened in annoyance. Gwen snorted.

“Lighten up, we're doing these teachers a favor. You know his track record. He comes to torment these people. We should be counting our blessings he’s even graduating."

“You have a point…” David blushed as he felt lips against his.

“I'm brilliant. What can I say?” David would never argue with her logic.

\---

It was seven that next morning as Max's alarm blared through the guest room, as a grunt escaped his lips, fingers slamming into the phone trying to stop the incessant beeping. Sleep clouded his vision as he rubbed his eyes; barely registering a text from Sasha sent fifteen minutes ago.

_S: Where r u?_

_M: out. For someone who is so set on applying to Yale, you should really spell out the words you and are. They're not hard._

_S: Piss off. I assumed we were carpooling._

_M: not a chance in hell, princess. Have fun taking the bus. Maybe it'll humble you._

_S: Fuck you._

Shaking his head, Max heard David's knock before he opened the door, holding his folded uniform.

“Breakfast is on. Go eat. It's the best way to begin a great year!”

“You really need to work on not being so damn chipper.” Max skirted by him, grabbing the uniform and placing it in the bathroom before joining Gwen downstairs. Defeated, David soon joined them. Secretly hoping Gwen was correct on Max's plan.

For the trio, breakfast only lasted a few minutes, as Max settled on a bagel and coffee before excusing himself to go shower and get dressed.

“Let's pray Max is even somewhat polite in meeting the new students today.” David said randomly as the table was being cleared.

“Calm down. He's not a morning person. Neither am I. It will be fine.” David said nothing as Max walked into the kitchen with his hands deep in the pockets of his khaki pants and a scowl on his face.

“I'm uncomfortable in this stuffy fucking outfit.” He hated conforming to the standard guys uniform that consisted of a white collared shirt, forest green blazer, khakis, and black dress shoes. It wasn't his style as he felt as if he was a monkey in a suit.

“Well I think you clean up nice. Let's get going. David took the liberty of getting your backpack last night. You're welcome.” With a disapproving grunt, Max walked out, not bothering to spare a second glance.

\---

The drive was relatively quiet as he heard David and Gwen keep up small talk. It hadn't been brought up, but Max knew he was going to meet the new seniors coming in today. He wasn't scared, but being friendly wasn’t his strength. He had hoped they'd be quiet like he was, and that they didn't ask many questions, he didn't want to speak more than he had too. The thought of these unknown strangers made anxiety creep up his spine.

 _This better be worth it_. Max thought bitterly as Campbell Prep came into view.

Gwen, David, and Max walked along the back entryway to the Heads' office where the two got settled. Max was seated by Gwen's right as the door opened, revealing a secretary and two teens that looked his age. The guy was tall and lanky, his hair was curly, puffed out a bit while his blue eyes bounced around the room in nervousness before landing on him with a sheepish smile. He looked just as uncomfortable in his uniform as he kept pulling at his shirt collar.

Max's eyes widened slightly upon seeing the second student step from behind the boy. She was beautiful, short, with mint green hair tied in a loose braid, bright pink eyes, and a pale complexion, a few freckles dotting along her nose. His stomach twisted as Gwen called out to him, motioning to stand.

“Welcome to Campbell Prep! We are Gwen and David, but you'll call us Headmaster or Headmistress, respectively if you come here. This is Maxwell, a senior just like you both. He will be showing you around our campus and helping to find your classes, among other things.” Gwen spoke calm and professionally, taking in the teens' expressions, awaiting their introduction before turning to David who was by the printer, two papers in his hands.

“I'm Neil, this is Nicolette, but she goes by Nikki. It's really nice to meet all of you. We both are happy to be attending this beautiful school.” Gwen smiled.

“Anything to add?”

David cleared his throat, “Thank you, Headmistress. You covered almost everything. It's lovely to meet you both! Here I have your timetables with your classes and lunch schedule. Each day it differs due to your third class, it is your longest class of the day as lunch cuts into it. You should have gotten a rule book with your admissions letter which has all of our rules and regulations. As a school, we pride ourselves high standards and doing our absolute best! Once again, welcome! We're very excited to have you. Maxwell will be escorting you around now. Have a pleasant day, Nikki and Neil.”

Max rolled his eyes at David's professionalism before holding the door for the pair. Neil smiled warmly before Nikki extended her hand.

“Nice to meet you, Max. I hate Maxwell no offense. You seem like a Max guy to me! Hope that’s okay.” Max chuckled. How funny, it was about time someone understood.

“Thanks. Nicolette is okay, but Nikki's pretty bad ass.” She laughed. It made his stomach twist again.

Maybe this year wouldn't be so dreadful after all...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, welcome to my first story on Camp Camp! please be gentle! This can get graphic, on sex, drugs, and whatever else. I love cruel intentions and camp camp, so I thought why not see what I can do!
> 
> While this is based off the movie i'm trying to bring new elements in as i write.
> 
> I am a full time college student, so please excuse the slow updates! also excuse any grammatical errors!
> 
> please be respectful and enjoy! I hope you like it as much as i do.


End file.
